MI PRIMERA VEZ
by Quiin94
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de mismo titulo de Ricardo Arjona


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**ONE – SHOT**

**MI PRIMERA VEZ INSPIRADA EN EL CANCION DE MISMO NOMBRE DEL CANTAUTOR RICARDO ARJONA**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba en una de mis famosas salidas del terror con Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga y cuñada, dirán porque le digo cuñada no, pues les contare un poco de mi vida.

Hace alrededor de dos años me mude a Forks pues tome la decisión de venir a vivir con Charlie mi padre y jefe de policía de Forks. Ya que mí atolondrada madre Renne decidió casarse con Phil un gran hombre y como me sentía que le estorbaba decidí mudarme con Charlie.

En el instituto, mi primer día fue el mejor conocí a mis dos mejores amigas Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale y conocí a sus parejas y hermanos ese mismo día Jasper Hale hermano mellizo de Rosalie y pareja de Alice.

Emmet hermano mayor de Alice y pareja de Rosalie y por ultimo quien se convirtió en mi tormento Edward Cullen hermano mellizo de Alice y menor de Emmet.

En mis dos años del instituto me la pase bien con mis amigos, para mi ultimo año fue el mejor, Edward al inicio comenzó a cambiar a dejar de ser un mujeriego, hacer el mismo cambio demasiado, al poco de haber pasado el año Edward me confeso me que quería no como una de sus bromas sino como algo serio, obviamente yo dude en un principio, pero él supo demostrar que me quería, después de un montón de citas acepte ser su novia.

Ya tenemos un año como pareja estamos a dos meses de mudarnos a New York a estudiar juntos con Alice y Jasper ya que Rosalie y Emmet ya estaban haya.

Por eso ahora me encontraba en el centro comercial con Alice ya que en una semana nos mudaríamos los cuatro a New York.

_-Alicie, ya estoy cansada Técnicamente me le arrodille._

_- Hay Bella, ya nos falta poco, solo tenemos que ir a visitar un tienda mas y nos vamos siii –dijo y me cogió del brazo y me arrastro a la tienda, cuando me di cuenta a donde nos dirigíamos proteste._

_- Alice, es necesario entrar ahí ¿? – dije y mi cara era todo un poema_

_- Bellita, claro que si y punto – en tono solmene, no me quedo de otra que entrar a la dicho tienda de Victoria Secret's. _

Una vez que Alice me obligo aprobarme algunos conjuntos, decidí que solo quiero tres uno, azul rey, negro y otro blanco.

Estábamos en su auto con todas las compras y me dijo:

_-Bellita, mi hermano te va a llamar apenas lleguemos a tu casa y lo que te diga dile que si y ponte uno de los conjuntos que te compre con la falda caqui y el jersey azul y zapatos bailarina ok y no quiero reclamos – lo dijo en un tono que no hay replica._

_- Esta bien Ali – dije con carita de niña buena_

_- Así me gusta, bellita – dijo con una sonrisa_

_Cuando llegamos a casa cogí todo lo que me compro que consistía en unas 6 bolsas._

_-Bueno Bellita disfruta de tu noche y mañana hablamos – dijo en un tono muy sospechoso pero no replique sabia que no podía sacarle la verdad._

_- Este bien, gracias por tus buenos deseos Ali – dije extrañada no sabia lo que traía entre manos._

_-Bye – dijo y se fue._

Recogí las bolsas y entre a casa, como siempre Charlie no estaba en casa, así que subí a mi cuarto a guardar todo lo que Alice me compro. Una vez que termine, baje a la cocina estaba tomando un vaso con agua, cuando me fije en una nota que dejo Charly.

_**Bella**_

_**Tuve que viajar de urgencia a Port Ángeles,**_

_**Hubo un asesinato y necesitan de mí, no vuelvo hasta mañana**_

_**Y ya le avise Alice te ira a recoger hoy en la noche te quedaras con ellos hasta **_

_**Que yo vuelva **_

_**Te quiere**_

_**Charlie**_

Se me hizo extraño que Alice no me lo haya dicho, así que deje el vaso en el mesón , para poder llamar a Edward, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-_RING, RING_

_- Alo – dije_

_-Amor, Ali ya me dijo que te quedas a dormir en mi casa – dijo Edward_

_-si cariño es verdad yo recién me entero – dije_

_-bueno tengo planes que te parece cenar esta noche en la cabaña de mi padres que no esta muy lejos de Forks – dijo en un tono un poco nervioso, tal vez pensando que no le iba aceptar._

_-Claro que si amor me gusta la idea – dije emocionada._

_-bueno te paso a recoger en una hora, amor si – dijo Edward_

_-te estaré esperando, besos bye – dije _

_-te quiero, besos bye – dijo y colgó._

Como tenia una hora me fui a preparar para la cena y ponerme lo que me dijo Alice.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba nervioso, le pedí a mi hermana que la lleve de compras a Bella, para yo preparar la sorpresa de esta noche, sabia que Charlie no iba estar en casa por lo que me apresure.

Le pedí a mi madre Esme que me presta la cabaña para preparar una sorpresa para Bella y me las dio, pase preparándola toda la mañana.

La comida la compre en un restauran de Port Angeles la BELLA ITALY, y compre rosas, velas y el postre.

Ya era un año de nuestra relación con Bella, la amo demasiado no lo niego, pero últimamente nos calentábamos muy rápido, cuando estábamos solos, y no quería que mi amor pierda su virginidad así a la ligera en un momento de calentura.

Por eso me puse a preparar esta sorpresa, como ya faltaba menos de una hora me dirigí a casa para arreglarme. A penas llegue corrí a mi cuarto, cuando entre encontré ropa lista para ponerme, sabia que era Alice, le agradecería después.

Me bañe, y me vestí , cuando vi la hora no mas me quedaba unos diez minutos para ir a recoger a Bella, baje rápido, agarre las llaves de mi volvo y fui a recoger a Bella.

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, esta nervioso no se porque pero tenia nervios, así que respire profundo varias veces para poder tranquilizarme y Salí del auto.

Cuando llegue a la puerta toque, no espere mucho ya que Bella bajo rápido cuando la vi estaba preciosa con esa falda caqui mas arriba de la rodilla y ese jersey azul rey que va bien con ella.

_-Estas preciosa amor – dije acercándome a ella_

_-y tu muy guapo novio mio – dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo le agarre de la cintura para acercarla mas a mi_

_-te extrañe – dije mas cerca de sus labios_

_-como yo a ti – dijo terminando de unir sus labios con los míos, era un besos tierno, pero comenzó a subir de tono, Bella me besaba con pasión y yo no me quede atrás, pero la falta de aire hizo que nos separa._

_-wuao- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados_

_-si wuao – dije yo poniendo un mecho de su cabello detrás de la oreja_

_- nos vamos – dije_

_- si vamos – dijo me dio la mano y nos dirigimos al volvo, le abrí la puerta una vez que se subió la cerré y corrí a subirme y partimos rumbo a mi sorpresa._

En el trayecto, hablamos de como no ha ido en todo el día y poco de todo, mas sobre nuestro viaje a New York a vivir con nuestros amigos y la universidad, ella iba estudiar literatura y yo medicina.

Cuando llegamos, se sorprendió de la cabaña, una vez que entramos vio lo que había preparado para nosotros, pero especialmente para ella.

_-Edward, esto es hermoso, no tengo palabras – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Esto es para ti, para nosotros – dije con una sonrisa_

_-me encanta no sabes lo feliz que me haces, con este detalle – dijo acercándose y dándome un casto beso._

_-Vamos a cenar, si – dije y le mostré la silla para que se sentara._

La cena estuvo exquisita, le encanto pasamos entre risas y conversaciones de todo tipo. Cuando terminamos de cenar le dije que vaya a la sala y se sienta cómoda.

Mientras tanto yo prepare el champan y las fresas con chocolate y me dirigí al salón donde se encontraba Bella sentada en unos cojines en el piso y me fije que puso una película el DIARIO DE UN PASION.

_-Veo que has puesto el DIARIO DE UNA PASION – dije dejando todo en la mesita de centro_

_-Si, amor – dijo haciendo señas para que me sentara con ella y así lo hice, estábamos disfrutando de la película y comiendo las fresas y tomando champan._

Bella se encontraba acostada sobre mi pecho, mientras mirábamos la película, de repente se gira y me pregunta.

_-Edward, estaremos juntos hasta morir – dijo con una carita tan tierna_

_-Por mi, toda vida mi amor – dije cogiendo su carita con mis dos manos su carita y besándola._

Al inicio fue un beso tierno, pero poco a poco se fue tornando pasional, Bella se sentó ahoracadas sobre mi y yo puse una de mis manos en su cintura y otra sobre su muslo. Cuando el aire no falto junte nuestras frentes.

_-Bella, te amo – dije mirándola a los ojos_

_-Edward te amo – dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Estas preparada, si no es así no lo hagamos por mi esta bien – dije esperando su respuesta_

_-Si, Edward, te amo tanto y quiero estar contigo – me dijo_

La cogí estilo de novia, y la lleve a la habitación principal, cuando vio todo solo sonrió y me beso, me dirigí a la cama y la puse en el centro de las misma.

Despacio Comienzo En Tu Boca

Despacio Y Sin Quitarte La Ropa

Mi Cama No Merece Tu Cuerpo

Virgen Como El Amazonas

Mucho Para Un Lobo Cazador

Pero Ideal Para El Amor

Entre besos nos decíamos que nos amábamos, jamás pensé enamorarme así, tener a esa persona que te comprende que sabe de ti se preocupa por en la amaba hasta la muerte de mi Bella.

Despacio Voy Por Tu Corazon

Despacio Y Me Detiene Un Boton

Mientras Dices Basta Me Ayudas

Esa Guerra En Tu Vientre

Entre El Sigue Y El Detente

Que Hacen Decisivo El Presente

Estaba nervioso no lo niego, hacer por primera vez el amor con la persona que amas en ver las estrellas.

Tambien Es Mi Primera Vez

Pondre El Concierto De Aranjuez

Para Relajarnos Juntos

Tambien Es Mi Primera Vez

Siente Como Tiemblo Ya Ves

Tuve Sexo Mil Veces Pero Nunca Hice El Amor.

_-No te rías, que también es mi primera vez – dije con una sonrisa_

_-Por que lo dices – me dijo_

_-por que es la primera vez que hago el amor con la persona que amo – dije_

_- decir es la primera vez juntos – dijo y me besos y continuamos acariciándonos._

Despacio Voy Por Tu Cintura

Despacio Y Me Detiene Una Duda

Si Es Que Realmente Merezco

Robarme A La Niña

Y Regalarte A La Mujer

E Inscribirme En Tu Ayer

Poco a poco, no íbamos despojando de cada prenda de nuestra ropa, con suspiro y carisias nos entregábamos el uno al otro.

Tambien Es Mi Primera Vez

Pondre El Concierto De Aranjuez

Para Relajarnos Juntos

También Es Mi Primera Vez

Siente Como Tiemblo Ya Ves

Tuve Sexo Mil Veces Pero Nunca Hice El Amor

Estábamos desnudos contemplando la belleza del otro, Bella estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza y por la excitación del momento.

_-Esta segura – dije acomodándome entre sus piernas_

_-contigo siempre – dijo y me beso_

Fui entrando poco a poco en su cuerpo, cuando tope su barrera que me indicaba era virgen, la mire esperando que me de permiso, solo me sonrió, y me adentre por completo, espere a que se acostumbre a mi intromisión.

Una vez que movió sus caderas, era inicio de moverme, al inicio fui despacio disfrutando de su calor. Poco a poco fui más rápido, hasta que los dos llegamos al clímax.

Después de un momento Salí de ella y deseche el preservativo, regrese a la cama y la acomode junto a mi y la abrace, le di un tierno beso en la cabeza y nos entregamos a los brazos de Morfeo.

**BELLA POV.**

Los rayos del sol, me despertaron, apena abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de dos fuertes brazos que me tenían agarrada por la cintura.

Me gire despacio y mire al amor de mi vida, a la persona que amo y que le entregue mi virginidad, no me arrepiento de nada, lo amo.

Fue tan delicado y cariñoso, me gusto cuando dijo que era su primera vez esa frase me hizo recordar de una canción de Ricardo Arjona.

También Es Mi Primera Vez

Pondré El Concierto De Aranjuez

Para Relajarnos Juntos

También Es Mi Primera Vez

Siente Como Tiemblo Ya Ves

Tuve Sexo Mil Veces Pero Nunca Hice El Amor

Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir como un niño tan tranquilo esas bellas pestañas y ese cabello cayendo sobre su cara. Lo amaba y no lo podía ocultar. Se removió un poco, pensé que se había despertado pero no fue así seguía durmiendo eso creía cuando dijo.

_-mmmm, porque me miras – dijo con una voz ronca debido al sueño y una sonrisa en su cara_

_-no puedo ver a mi novio dormir – dije con una sonrisa_

_- si puedes – dijo restregándose los ojos_

_-así que buenos días – dije y lo bese al inicio fue tierno y suave, pero se torno pasional y Edward hizo que no giráramos quedando yo debajo de él._

_-TE AMO – dijo con una sonrisa mirándome_

_-TE AMO, MAS – dije mirándolo con otra sonrisa._

Y volvimos a repetir lo mismo de la noche anterior, lo amaba y no lo podía negar, estábamos a punto de emprender una vida juntos y con nuestros amigos.

Y como dice aquella canción fue nuestra primera vez…..!

**FIN**

* * *

**MI LOCA CABECITA SE INGENIO ESTE ONESHOT, ESPERO QUE HAYA MEJORADO EN MI ESCRITURA, HAGAMENLO SABER =)**

**BESOS BYE**

**=)**


End file.
